I HAD ENOUGH!
by lilacmoments
Summary: Sakura runs away due to her abusive father. She finds a great paying job and the love her life later on in the story but all great things must come to a end...
1. Running Away

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except the bartender! And I don't own Clamp…except I got this penny!

W/E enjoy

The bell above the door rang as I stepped into the store. I went up to one of the cashier's and asked for some change. He gave me an odd look but handed me two $20, one $5, three dollar bills and 8 quarters. I walked back outside to the bright day. I sat down on the bench to wait for the 3:00 bus. As I sat there, my mind wandered…

_ I was walking home slowly from school. The weather was lovely but my mood was not. I was feeling scared. Scared of going home to **him**, my father. The wind picked up and blew my auburn hair covering my emerald eyes. My arm and leg was hurting. Not from writing or running. Not at all._

_I reached my house soon. It was well built yellow house with a white roof and huge oak doors. The wide windows were flung open to let in the fresh spring air. I opened the door to find my father waiting. "There you are!" he yelled. _

"_What?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood right now to argue with him. _

"_Don't talk back to me!" he yelled and slapped me. It stung as my cheek turned red. I wanted so badly to hit him back…but I couldn't. I had the energy to but for some reason something held me back. "You troublesome child!" he yelled again and slapped my other cheek. Both of my cheeks were stinging as my auburn hair hung over my face, covering up my emerald eyes. The emerald eyes which were threatening to spill tears. _

_"Stop…Please," begged my mother. Her gray eyes were in tears. She was sitting on the floor, her cheeks red. He had been beating her. My abusive father was beating her while waiting for me to come home. I can't believe it. With all my strength, I punched my father in the jaws. _

"_You know what? I'm sick and tired of this! If I'm such a big mistake then maybe I should leave!" I shouted at him. I rushed upstairs to my bedroom. I took my pink NIKE book bag and shoved some clothes into it. I then rushed downstairs. "Oh yeah! You're a disgrace to be called my father!" I sneered at him. His face stunned and angry at the same time. Not wanting anymore, I walked out of the door quickly not looking back. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the nearest bus station and sat on the bench they had. The next bus came at 3:00. Only 2:40. I searched my pants for some pocket money and found $50. My mother had handed me this on my birthday which I kept in my pocket since then. _

It was 2:59 as I saw the big blue bus appear down the street. It stopped slowly in front of me as the blue doors opened. I got in. The dropped in my eight quarters and looked around. There was an old lady sleeping and a sharp looking man. That was it. I headed toward the back and sat down. I got out my pink I-POD and started playing the music as the bus passed many stores. A sign caught my attention. It was a huge blue sign. "HELP WANTED! PIECES IS LOOKING FOR A NEW BARTENDER. WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO WORK IN THE NEWEST, MOST POPULAR CLUB IN THIS CITY?" She quickly rushed off the bus and there it was, Pieces. I walked in to find many people there sitting and drinking. I walked over to the bartender. "Hi. Um…I'm…uh…looking for…uh…the manager," I said. The words wouldn't come out right and instead of my regular voice it came out as a squeak. My cheeks turned red at the sound of my voice.

"I'm the manager Gus. How may I help you?" he asked giving me a smile. He might look tough but he's voice sounded soft and kind.

"I would like to apply for the bartender job," I said back to my regular voice.

"I see," he said, "Follow me".

Ok that is the end of this chapter…it'll be longer somehow

No flames plz! Im very stressed out at school!


	2. The ClubBar

Disclaimer- Don't own this Clamp does.

I followed him into a room that said 'STAFF ONLY'.

"Sit," he said and pointed to a red chair. I sat down on it as he went into another room and came out with some papers.

"Fill these out," he said. I nodded my head. I looked at the form and started filling it out until it came to the part for the parents.

'I have no father' I thought to myself bitterly. I crossed out where they asked for my father's name and went on to my mother's name.

"Done," I said with a smile on my lips.

Gus nodded his head and took the papers from me. He took out a red pen and started writing on it. I gulped and looked away. The room was pretty big.

There was a coke machine in here and a window. The sun shone through the window. The tiles looked clean and new. I gulped again.

I blinked my eyes twice when Gus looked up and looked into my emerald eyes. His brown eyes stared at me and then he smiled.

"Congratulations Sakura, you're part of the team now!" he exclaimed. I sighed with relief.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "Oh yea, do you have any rooms upstairs available for me to stay in?"

"Yup!" he said and led me out of the room and into a staircase. I followed him up two flights of stairs until we reached a door.

He opened it. The room was big! There was a king size bed and a desk with a laptop on it. 'DAMN!' I thought.

"Wow," I said looking around. Everything was so pretty. "But how much is it?"

"Since you're working here, you'll get to stay for free," he said with a smile and left closing the wooden door behind him silently.

I dropped my book bag onto the bed and fell on top of the bed.

I inhaled the sheets, which smelled like a fresh batch of flowers were picked and rubbed against the sheet. I picked up my Nike book bag and started un-packing into the closet beside the front door.

I opened the door to see some hangers and nothing dirty.

This was like a 5-star hotel to me. I put my shirts and pants that went together as a perfect outfit together on one hanger. I quickly put away my clothes and plopped down on the bed.

"I wonder how mom's holding up," I wondered out loud to no one in particular. My emerald green eyes wandered around the room.

I sighed. Every since I moved to America from Japan dad's been just mean.

Moving here was a bad idea.

I wonder what got dad to be so abusive.

Ok…done with this chapter…now for chapter 2!


End file.
